<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>BUNNYMENTARY &amp; LOEYLION by dolchedeux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726289">BUNNYMENTARY &amp; LOEYLION</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolchedeux/pseuds/dolchedeux'>dolchedeux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BunnyByun &amp; LoeyStudio [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Fluff, M/M, Romance, YouTuber!Boyfriends, Youtuber - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:06:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolchedeux/pseuds/dolchedeux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yeah, we’ve received lots of comments asking us to either collab or do a crossover, and we hope this week’s video sufficed! It was actually tons of fun, and I’m quite surprised we never thought of doing this earlier.” Chanyeol sent a look over to the other, a soft smile gracing his features.</p>
<p>“... That’s because we both thought we sucked at the other’s professional work, Yeol.”</p>
<p>OR: The YouTuber AU where Makeup artist BunnyByun and music producer LoeyStudio do a crossover for their anniversary.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BunnyByun &amp; LoeyStudio [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>BUNNYMENTARY &amp; LOEYLION</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey guys!” A chorused chirp accompanied by asymmetrical hand waves is the first thing that greets the viewers, followed by two smiles; one dimpled and pursed and the other wide yet sweet. The two pairs of hands drop back down below the screen before anything else is said, and with the way their movements thereafter played out almost perfectly, it was clear to anyone watching that the pair had rehearsed— many many <em> many </em> times— before starting the shoot.</p>
<p>Something that LoeyStudio’s viewers weren’t quite familiar with.</p>
<p>“Okay, before we go into greetings, I guess it’s obvious— both from the title and with who I have here with me today— that today’s video is going to be a <em> liiiiiiiiittle </em> different!” The introduction was followed by a point, with who was presumably LoeyStudio’s owner, <em> Loey, </em> thumbing over to the person seated on his left, who only responded with his signature grin and hand wave.</p>
<p>“BunnyByun’s here!” A round of applause followed, the pair clapping enthusiastically as they both broke out into smiles <em> (Loey </em> throwing in a couple of hollers for added effect). “In fact, Bunny’s going to be the one— and <em> only one— </em>filming today!”</p>
<p>At that, <em> Loey </em> gestured for the other to continue with a neat sweep of his hand, one that had <em> Bunny </em> rattling off immediately.</p>
<p>“Yup!” <em> Bunny </em> chirruped. “It’s actually mine and <em> Loey’s </em> anniversary today, and since we both upload on the same day, we thought it would be fun to do a crossover! As a challenge and as a gift for you guys!” The screen was instantly flooded with white, screen captures of comments taken from videos where <em> Bunny </em> either did an unplanned cameo on one of <em> Loey’s </em> videos, or where <em> Loey </em> had shared anecdotes about his partner to his viewers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Lee Hyun Jae<br/>
</em> </b> <em> Bunny seems so cute~ I watched a couple of videos of his right after watching this and he really is adorable! Perhaps we can hope to see more of him on LoeyStudio? ^^<br/>
</em> <em> 👍1.6K     👎34<br/>
</em> <em> ˅ View 154 replies </em></p>
<p><b> <em>Berry Mae<br/>
</em> </b> <em> Was that Baekhyun screaming in the intro ohmygod 😂😂😂 I wonder what happened omg even Chanyeol was so shocked<br/>
</em> <em> 👍2.4K     👎101<br/>
</em> <em> ˅ View 230 replies </em></p>
<p><b> <em>Bunny Mochi<br/>
</em> </b> <em> Oh my Baekhyunnie’s so sweet TT He really made Loey brownies because he was concerned about his boyfriend not eating… “You tend to forget to eat when you get very passionate about a piece, so eat this up and I’ll collect the plate later okay?” like TTTTTT He’s so precious!!!! I want him for myself!!!!!!!!<br/>
</em> <em> 👍3.7K     👎189<br/>
</em> <em> ˄ Hide 421 replies </em></p>
<p><b> <em>     LoeyStudio<br/>
</em> </b> <em>      He’s mine~ 💅<br/>
</em> <em>      👍4.5K     👎43<br/>
</em> <em>      ˅ View 672 replies </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Actually, we’ve been planning to do a crossover for a while now, we just didn’t know <em>when,”</em> <em>Loey, </em>less commonly referred to as <em>Chanyeol,</em> elaborated once the screen was wiped clean of comments. He had his eyebrows scrunched together, lips pursed and hands animatedly moving about the screen as he explained. “Baekhyunnie was the one who suggested doing it as an anniversary gift, since our anniversary coincidentally falls on a Wednesday— y’know, the day we upload this year— so here we are!”</p>
<p>Chanyeol ended his statement with his hands outstretched, palms open towards the camera, and if that wasn’t enough, the way his eyes had crinkled up into their half-moon crescents served as more than enough evidence of his excitement.</p>
<p>The same one Baekhyun was carrying in his bright laugh and twinkling eyes.</p>
<p>“So without further adoooooo,” a dramatic pause, a buildup of tension, a taste of palpable excitement—</p>
<p>
  <em> “Welcome to Bunnymentary!” </em>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>٩(๑&gt; ₃ &lt;)۶♥ BUNNYMENTARY </em> </b> <em> (◕◡◕✿) </em></p>
<p>The screen faded to <em> LoeyStudio’s, </em> well, <em> studio. </em> It was a sight that the viewers have long been accustomed to, one they had come to expect. The default background of <em> LoeyStudio’s </em> videos consisted of rows of keyboards lined the back wall, stacked neatly in haphazard fashion, the microphone and its stand peeking from the right of the screen, the dearly loved keypad, and lastly the signature gaming chair.</p>
<p>On which was perched an adorably smiling, hunched-shoulder-ed, shy <em> Bunny. </em></p>
<p>“Hi guys~”</p>
<p>Baekhyun waved at the camera again, trying to get back into his usual element of filming and recording despite being in a completely foreign environment. It was a little tough, Baekhyun’s not going to lie, for he truly felt out of his element. He has seen Chanyeol’s studio more times than he can count definitely, considering how he was an avid viewer of his boyfriend’s videos and also the number of times he would pop by to either hug or kiss the other, the excuse of wanting to see him backed up by how much he missed him (and Baekhyun missed Chanyeol a <em> lot, </em> despite them living under the same roof).</p>
<p>As for actually <em> seeing </em> the studio, meaning understanding where everything went and what everything, or at least the majority of the things, <em> did… </em>That was something else entirely. Baekhyun could count on one hand just how many times he sat with Chanyeol in his studio and watched him construct and produce a song from start to end, and he barely even helped most of the time.</p>
<p>… So how exactly was he supposed to produce a whole entire song by himself?</p>
<p>The distress was clear on his face, in his furrowed brows and pouty lips. Baekhyun had a fleeting thought of how if only Chanyeol had made him do something every time he popped by the studio, then he probably wouldn’t be this clueless. </p>
<p>Yet as quickly as that thought came about, it was just as quickly thrown out. Memories of all the times Chanyeol explained what each equipment, each button, and each click of his mouse would do started flooding in, and Baekhyun recalls how it would all enter through one ear and out the other, information never processing as Baekhyun focused instead on the steady beating of his boyfriend’s heart, the rhythm lulling him to sleep right there on Chanyeol’s chest.</p>
<p>Chanyeol had willingly given crash courses before, but Baekhyun never paid them any attention. </p>
<p>So, really, he only had himself to blame.</p>
<p>Sighing, Baekhyun’s pout only got deeper as he swept his eyes over the array of equipment, gradually absorbing everything in before settling on the main monitor. The grey screen only stared back at him, the lines and buttons and sections making absolutely no sense, the words and menu meshing together into one painful, blurred mosaic, and Baekhyun—</p>
<p>
  <em> “Yeoooooooooooool…!” </em>
</p>
<p>—... he could only whine.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>🐱 LoeyLion’s Music Festival Look 🐱</em> </b>
</p>
<p>Chanyeol laughed.</p>
<p>“I knew he would start whining,” the music producer murmured, the tilt of his lips mirrored in his lightened tone. It was one he only used whenever the subject of his boyfriend was brought about, his viewers witness to the countless times <em> Loey </em> had transitioned from his passion-hardened, focus-stiffened tone to the adoration-softened, <em> I’m-in-love- </em> honeyed one every time <em> Bunny </em> was brought up.</p>
<p>It made for a pretty heartwarming sight, just how absolutely in love <em> Loey </em> was with his boyfriend, and more often than not had him bickering with his viewers in the comments; their words of teasing and callouts of <em> “lmaooooo Loey’s ears got SO red when Bunny kissed his cheek please he is so whipped :P” </em> leaving him in embarrassed sputters.</p>
<p>Not that they were <em> wrong. </em></p>
<p>Chanyeol was well aware of how… <em> whipped, </em> he was for his pint-sized boyfriend; heck, it’s become such common knowledge that Baekhyun himself uses it against him sometimes, burrowing his chin in the other’s chest and pushing his bottom lip out in a supple pout, pretty eyes sparkling in the faint light as he promptly dons his <em> ‘gimme what I wantttttt’ </em> expression. </p>
<p>The same one he was sporting now.</p>
<p>Baekhyun had come into his own studio, slender hands hiding behind the sleeves of Chanyeol’s college hoodie, fingertips peeking and laying so gingerly on the brass of the doorknob. His expression was one Chanyeol wasn’t foreign to, what with him having been the victim to it— the most frequent one at that— for the past eight years.</p>
<p>One would think that he’d be immune to it by now, but they tend to omit the fact that Chanyeol was a man in <em> love. </em></p>
<p>“Baby,” he cooed, the chuckle bubbling in his throat doused heavily in affection, “we can’t ask each other for help, that was what you said.”</p>
<p>The resultant whine was expected.</p>
<p>“But Yeooooool~” the pout only grew deeper as Baekhyun pattered his way over to the other, feet slapping adorably against the white wood of Baekhyun’s own studio. The sweatpants wrapped snugly about his hips were far too long for his legs, and Chanyeol found himself acting on autopilot the moment Baekhyun stood within reach; getting down on one knee to roll the hems up, cuffing them in a fashion his boyfriend appreciates.</p>
<p>“Baby, I know you love wearing my clothes and how they’re too long for your limbs, but can’t you roll up your pants at least?” Chanyeol chastised, voice not unkind as he peeked up at the other, “It’s really dangerous; you could slip, Love.”</p>
<p>He was responded by a deeper pout, but Chanyeol instead chose to focus on the other’s eyes, the sight of little trinkles of guilt seeping into the brown successfully dulling the petulance. </p>
<p>… but as much as he appreciates his words of caution and advice making their way through his boyfriend’s skull, he doesn’t like seeing guilt— in any form whatsoever— plastered on Baekhyun’s features. So Chanyeol did the first step to rectifying the situation; wrapping his arms about the other’s waist and pecking him on the nose the moment he stood back up to his full height.</p>
<p>Expectedly, it worked; Chanyeol now had his arms full of a sweetly smiling, pink-dusted, round-cheeked <em> Bunny, </em> and his satisfaction showed in the cocking of his head and the sigh he breathed out.</p>
<p>“I’ll do it next time, I promise!”</p>
<p>“You say that,” Chanyeol laughs, “but we both know you like me doing them for you.”</p>
<p>That only makes Baekhyun reel back, ears burning a bright red as he slaps the other’s chest, action softened by the flapping of the sleeves. It doesn’t take a behavioural expert to read between the lines of scrunched brows and widened eyes to tell that Baekhyun was embarrassed, and Chanyeol has no doubt that his viewers would pick up on it, despite not being able to see them.</p>
<p>They <em> were </em> out of frame, but he thinks their viewers (or more accurately, <em> BunnyByun’s </em> viewers) would appreciate a peek into their romantic life, no matter how miniscule it would be.</p>
<p>Taking the other’s hand and lacing their fingers together, Chanyeol pressed quick kisses to every one of the other’s knuckles, smoothing the skin over in gentle circles with his thumb before finally addressing the main reason why Baekhyun was back in his own studio.</p>
<p>“You know that if you ask me to help you right now that you’d be using up your one lifeline, right?”</p>
<p>Baekhyun had been the one to propose the idea of lifelines; <em> ‘To use only when we’re really, really, </em> really <em> stuck and we don’t know what to do’, </em> and Chanyeol had agreed. He deemed it was more logical for Baekhyun to have a lifeline as opposed to Chanyeol because beauty products and makeup were a lot more idiot-proof than softwares and applications, and Baekhyun had voiced his agreement… albeit reluctantly.</p>
<p>(“That doesn’t mean makeup is <em> easy, </em> y’know. I’d like to see you try to contour!”)</p>
<p>((Chanyeol is <em> dreading </em> contouring.))</p>
<p>Baekhyun didn’t seem too happy with that reminder, if the way he threw his head back and collapsed right into his boyfriend’s chest was any evidence, but this only served to pull laughter right from Chanyeol’s chest. “I’m not using my lifeline, Yeol! I’m asking a favour from my handsome, sexy, kind, helpful, caring, loving, amazi—”</p>
<p><em> “Youuuuuu’re </em> using your lifeline.”</p>
<p>A pout, a pull from the embrace, a huff.</p>
<p>“Fine.” The lone syllable was uttered in a tone solid with finality, Baekhyun spinning on his heels and stomping out. “If you wanna play this game, then fine. No kisses until we’re both don—”</p>
<p>A wrapping of arms around a waist, a turn, and a press of lips.</p>
<p>“... You sure about that, Baby?”</p>
<p>… a whine.</p>
<p>“... I hate you.”</p>
<p>A laugh, bright and fond. A squeeze, affectionate. A hold, loving.</p>
<p>“I love you too Baby.”</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>٩(๑&gt; ₃ &lt;)۶♥ BUNNYMENTARY </em> </b> <em> (◕◡◕✿) </em></p>
<p>“Since Chanyeol’s being unhelpful—” *insert p(●｀□´●)q kaomoji at the bottom right here*— “I’ll figure it all out on my own! That’s right, I don’t need his help! I can do this all on my own!”</p>
<p>
  <em> … </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> .... </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> … </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I can’t do this.” </em>
</p>
<p>It’s been barely 15 minutes but Baekhyun’s head was now laying flat on the table, the fluffy mop of brown flopping smoothly about him, not unlike a halo. The pout was audible in his voice, Baekhyun propping his chin back up and looking up into the camera perched atop the monitor. “I’m trying to remember what Chanyeol taught me every time I come over when he’s working but he’s always so warm and cuddly and I end up falling asleep and not listeniiiiiiiiing.”</p>
<p>He was about to flop his head back down again, smush his cheek against the cold hardwood of the desk until an idea popped up in his head.</p>
<p>The next few seconds were spent watching a concentrated, mumbling <em> Bunny </em> as he typed away at the keyboard, and it wasn’t long before <em> LoeyStudio’s </em> signature jingle began ringing out through the speakers. </p>
<p>“This isn’t <em> cheating,” </em> Baekhyun persuaded, features schooled, “I’m just… <em> referencing.” </em></p>
<p>
  <em> “Hey guys! A lot of you have been requesting for me to do this, and honestly I thought about it and it wouldn’t make sense for me to have a music channel without having a video to teach you guys the basics, so yeah! Welcome to ‘How To Make Music 101’, by LoeyStudio!” </em>
</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>
  <em> “... Referencing.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>🐱 LoeyLion’s Music Festival Look 🐱</em> </b>
</p>
<p>“Okay,” a sharp inhale, “... where do I start.”</p>
<p>A wide array of bottles and palettes were spread in front of him, containing liquids and powders from pale skin tones to scarlets and the odd neon colours here and there. Yet despite it all being <em> seemingly </em> daunting, Chanyeol was rather proud to say that he wasn’t at all that intimidated.</p>
<p>He <em> is </em> BunnyByun’s number one fan, after all.</p>
<p>Chanyeol absolutely <em> adores </em>watching his boyfriend’s videos. It was not simply a process he respects, but it was the entirety of it— how Baekhyun would spend a good thirty minutes setting up his workstation, getting the circle lights at the right angles and the cameras at the right positions, aligning his brushes and beauty blenders (yes, Chanyeol knows what those are) parallel to his palettes and bottles, but most importantly— or at least, Chanyeol’s most favoured part, was watching his boyfriend push the white, fluffy headband over his head and back.</p>
<p>The white, fluffy, <em> bunny-eared </em> headband.</p>
<p>It had been a gift from one of his viewers, Baekhyun mentioning once that his old (and trademark) one broke at the stitches. Despite being upset at the loss of his previous headband (“You’ve served us well, <em> tokkie.”), </em> it didn’t last for too long because the replacement headband was much, <em> much </em> more adorable, with elongated bunny ears and a little face, the stitched ‘ㅅ’ as well as the word ‘bunnybyun’ in bubble font complimentary.</p>
<p>It was the only one of its kind, as far as the fan mentioned, and it has always only been worn by Baekhyun. However, today was the day that the exclusivity of the bunny headband dissolves, as proven by how the same headband was now sitting snuggly atop Chanyeol’s own forehead.</p>
<p>The viewers, both of <em> BunnyByun </em> and <em> LoeyStudio, </em> couldn’t get quite used to the fresh image of the ever firm, cool, hip music producer; the transition between his aloof self to one, without hesitation, holding his hair back with an adorable bunny-eared headband being too sudden, but they’ll survive.</p>
<p>It was Chanyeol who might not.</p>
<p>Not for reasons such as Baekhyun murdering him in his sleep for wearing his headband, no— in fact, Chanyeol had gotten Baekhyun’s explicit permission to do so, backing up his flippant persuasion with <em> “it’ll look cute on you, Yeol!”. </em>Instead, it was—</p>
<p>“Okay, I’ve got my headband on.” A pause, a sweep of eyes. “Now where do I <em> really </em> start?”</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>٩(๑&gt; ₃ &lt;)۶♥ BUNNYMENTARY </em> </b> <em> (◕◡◕✿) </em></p>
<p>“Okay, so, this one right here…” with a few more clicks here and there, a tongue poke and a concentrated pout there and here, the viewers watched on as Baekhyun messed around with the programme. They could hear Chanyeol’s video playing in the background, though there were the occasional pauses made by Baekhyun’s fingers tapping on the spacebar— “Yeol slow down! Not all of us are technology inclined!”— but it more or less played continuously.</p>
<p>“Okay!” A bright smile bloomed across Baekhyun’s cheeks, the makeup artist wriggling in his seat in his happiness, eyes curved into little crescents as he met eyes with the camera. “I think I’m pretty much done with the instrumental!”</p>
<p>No one thought that it was possible but the smile had somehow stretched even further as Baekhyun got ready to press the ‘play’ button. The pride and satisfaction was obvious in the fidgeting of his legs, and it rubbed off on the viewers too— the excitement palpable and anticipation electric, and it only took a second more before Baekhyun finally gave in.</p>
<p>A light, cheery little tune started playing from the speakers, one made from xylophones and hinted faintly with a few beats of drums. A pretty simple beat, one perfect as a background music jingle, and according to Baekhyun, “it’ll be perfect for when I introduce the products I’m gonna use in my videos!” </p>
<p>The music continued playing for ten or so more seconds and Baekhyun simply moved along to the music.</p>
<p>… until…</p>
<p>“... I’m done with the challenge, aren’t I.”</p>
<p>It wasn’t even phrased as a question, and that had Baekhyun pouting as disappointment and worry weighed down on his shoulders. “That’s not… right. The video’s gonna be boring…”</p>
<p>The challenge, as agreed between <em> BunnyByun </em> and <em> LoeyStudio, </em> was to create a video similar to the other person. In Chanyeol’s case, it was pretty straightforward; create a new makeup look. Baekhyun, on the other hand, was presented with two options; produce a new piece entirely, or he could play an existing piece on the piano, since, <em> “You’ve played the piano when you were younger, so why not revisit those roots? Show people a different side of you.” </em></p>
<p>Baekhyun had chosen the former on the basis that <em> “It’s gonna be more fun, I think! And the pieces that I know are ballads… They’re not exactly the perfect fit for the music LoeyStudio produces.” </em></p>
<p>(Chanyeol had refuted the argument though, retaliating that <em> “Well, it’s gonna be </em> your <em> video this time around, so it doesn’t have to fit 100% with my vibe or anything. Besides, I love ballads.”) </em></p>
<p>((However, Baekhyun had still gone on ahead with his own choice despite Chanyeol’s reassurance.))</p>
<p>… but now that he was done with the challenge— producing content enough for about five to ten minutes, which is barely half the length of a regular <em> LoeyStudio </em> video, Baekhyun just might need to visit the other challenge.</p>
<p>The viewers watched as the other thought, Baekhyun’s brows scrunching in concentration for a good few moments before he bolted out of his seat, pattering over to the side and before long all the viewers could hear was the rummaging of paper, the unzipping of nylon, and a few clinks and clanks— not too worrying— of hard plastic and… some sort of keys?</p>
<p>“Ta-dah!” The exclamation was followed by jazz hands, Baekhyun presenting the little launchpad to the camera. It was quite small when compared to <em> LoeyStudio’s </em> current instruments, and it was one that the pioneer subscribers and viewers of the channel could recognise. “It’s Yeollie’s first launchpad!”</p>
<p>The introduction was followed by a giggle, a glaze veiling over his eyes and features softening as he looked down at the device. “Yeollie doesn’t use it anymore, since he’s got better ones, but he still keeps it around and hadn’t donated it unlike his other past instruments, and I think I know why.”</p>
<p>“... It was my gift to him for our first anniversary.”</p>
<p>Baekhyun’s grin tapered into a smile, the shape of his lips just as sweet and the affection in them just as saturated. </p>
<p>“Chanyeol had always been very vocal about his love for music, and has always mentioned about getting a launchpad for himself, but college was pretty rough on a student’s wallet so he was taking some time to save up money. I was working a $10/hour job at that time and could save up more, and since our first anniversary was coming soon then, I thought that it would be the perfect gift.”</p>
<p>A shy smile, a dusting of pink on cheeks.</p>
<p>“... and it was.”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>“... Oh God, that was so sappy. Okay okay— edit edit edit ed—!”</p>
<p>
  <em> “— Babyyyyyy! Lifeliiiiiiiine!” </em>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>🐱 LoeyLion’s Music Festival Look 🐱</em> </b>
</p>
<p>He was so close.</p>
<p>
  <em> So close. </em>
</p>
<p>(Not really.)</p>
<p>Chanyeol had just placed the final few touches of shadow on his bottom lid, something that he sees Baekhyun do a lot both online and offline— “It helps my eyes look bigger and not so… soft?”— and depending on the occasion, it was Chanyeol’s favourite part of his boyfriend’s look.</p>
<p>Reason? It not only accentuated Baekhyun’s eyes, which are Chanyeol’s favourite thing to not only look at but to get lost in, but it just made him even more pretty, if that was even possible.</p>
<p>So, the bottom lids were a success… or, (barely) a success, depending on one’s standards. It was the former in Chanyeol’s books, because a really intense deep red muddled together with orange and topped off at the inner corners with what can only be coined as an unprecedented explosion of bumblebee is— according to Chanyeol’s opinion— <em> “a dream for a beginner to achieve”. </em></p>
<p>But now… </p>
<p>“How the fuck do you get your eyeliner even?!”</p>
<p>A cackle was what Chanyeol was responded with, his boyfriend hugging his belly as he threw his head back in laughter. “I swear Baek— I see you swipe your pen thing across your eyes without even moving and they’re always so perfectly even. How do you do that?!”</p>
<p>Chanyeol was holding his liquid liner in one hand, uncapped, and the other had its index finger wrapped in what could only be a makeup wipe. The smudges of red, orange, and yellow were more than telling of the trials and errors that his boyfriend had gone through, and Baekhyun didn’t have to look at Chanyeol’s reddened, teary left eye to know that.</p>
<p>His right eye was done; the liner a smooth— albeit wonky— line across his lid. Pretty thick and definitely not possessing the level of sharpness that Baekhyun was known for, but for a complete newbie? It passed.</p>
<p>Baekhyun tried his hardest <em> not </em> to spoil the eye look for himself, but with the almost neon colours calling out to him like a beacon in the night, he couldn’t help it.</p>
<p>… and he couldn’t help laughing even <em> more </em> either.</p>
<p>“Now <em> that’s </em>a look alright,” Baekhyun snickers, but was quick to purse his lips together and peck the other on the cheek the moment he caught those broad shoulders drooping. “You’re doing amazing, Love.”</p>
<p>Baekhyun’s reassurance hadn’t stopped there though. It was impossible to stop there if one had a boyfriend as sensitive as Chanyeol whenever his efforts got mocked— whether jokingly or not— so Baekhyun spent the next few second peppering kisses all over his forehead, temples, cheekbones, cheeks, nose, and lastly his lips— everywhere that <em> didn’t </em> have makeup yet— the pecks apologetic in between the giggles.</p>
<p>However, the both of them were well aware of the direction their little <em> embracing </em> could turn to, so it was with a final, elongated press of lips did they separate, Baekhyun swiping the liquid liner from Chanyeol’s lax hold as they did so.</p>
<p>“Okay, I’ll help you. So close your eyes for me please.”</p>
<p>Baekhyun expertly swiped the black liner across Chanyeol’s lids, movements sure and fingers firm. There was absolutely no hesitation nor did it seem as though it needed much skill, if at all, and Baekhyun prided himself on that as an artist; <em> “good artists show their effort in their work, but great artists make it seem like it didn’t need effort at all.” </em></p>
<p>… and Chanyeol did too.</p>
<p>“I cannot believe you did that in literally like, four seconds, what the fuck?! I was struggling with that liner for literally ten minutes before I gave up and called you, and you didn’t even— you didn’t even have to <em> think!” </em></p>
<p>That, in and of itself, was a compliment, and Baekhyun expressed his gratitude with a cocky smirk and a drawled, “I’m a professional makeup artist for a <em> reason, </em> Yeol.”</p>
<p>“Okay okay, stop gloating—” a wave of hands, a silent <em> shoo! Shoo!— </em>“Now go back to my studio Baby, I need to finish up my look— I’ve spoilt it enough already!”</p>
<p>Laughter, followed by a teasing <em> “Don’t forget to contour!” </em></p>
<p>Chanyeol only groaned.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>٩(๑&gt; ₃ &lt;)۶♥ BUNNYMENTARY </em> </b> <em> (◕◡◕✿) </em></p>
<p>“Actually,” Baekhyun hummed, features schooled into what has become its default state of concentration; pursed pout and scrunched brows, “producing music’s a lot easier than I thought.”</p>
<p>He was in the middle of what was another jingle (and what was hopefully <em> LoeyStudio’s </em> new outro), and so far the beat was looking to be quite promising. Mellow with subtle beat drops, all of which were characteristic to Chanyeol’s music, and Baekhyun can only hope that it meets his boyfriend’s unbelievably, yet understandably, high standards.</p>
<p>“Of course, I’m not like, disregarding the effort it takes to make music, because being able to make music with softwares and programs you can buy online is one thing, right? But being able to <em> understand </em> music enough to know what beats go together, how something should sound like, building tension with sounds and to send messages using pure sound? <em> That’s </em> another thing.”</p>
<p>Baekhyun focused back on his fingers, tapping against a particular button on the launchpad as he hit a certain mark on the playing track. He was moving a lot more surely as compared to half an hour ago, fingers flitting across the buttons assuredly, jumping a little only when the button pressed was not the intended one. </p>
<p>Though even so, Baekhyun was quite clearly making a lot less mistakes and he was also a lot less nervous.</p>
<p>“Also, I had no idea that <em> producing </em> music would be so… calming? I mean, I’ve had my own experience with music, y’know, with piano and guitar, but I only ever used those two instruments on their own. Meaning, if I worked on a piece it would either be entirely piano or entirely guitar, never a mix of the two and definitely not a mix of any other sounds.”</p>
<p>He had shared a little bit about his history, informing <em> LoeyStudio’s </em> viewers about how he had taken piano lessons when he was in grade school and how Chanyeol had taught him a little guitar back in college. Yet despite it being a while since he has touched either instrument with the full intent to truly <em> practice music, </em> Baekhyun has always been ready to jump back onto either instrument and play a piece he somehow, somewhere along the way, managed to remember by heart.</p>
<p>“It’s a bit like riding a bicycle, I think. No matter how long it’s been since I’ve last played music, somehow when I’m in a situation where I gotta do it, I can do it.” Baekhyun ended his little comment with a cheeky smile, one of his hands coming up and hooking under his chin in the classic gun pose.</p>
<p>“Or maybe I’m just talented~” He laughs, jaw hanging wide and nose scrunching adorably before quickly waving his hands in front of the camera. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. It’s probably beginner’s luck.”</p>
<p>The video dies back down to near silence, Baekhyun humming a faint tune under his breath as he focused on the final touches to his second piece. It doesn’t last too long however, for Baekhyun starts recounting memories of their initial years together, the launchpad prompting him to recount anecdotes.</p>
<p>“I remember the first piece Chanyeol made with the launchpad, and it was something really light and cheery— kinda like a ringtone or an alarm?” A few more taps, a few more clicks. “It was only a week or so since I gave the launchpad to him but he already came up with something, and had me download it on my phone as a surprise.”</p>
<p>Baekhyun’s lips at this point start tilting up along the corners. “I already liked my ringtone at that time, so I decided to set it as my alarm instead, and I think you all know where this is going,” he laughs. “I ended up <em> hating </em> it, because having it as an alarm is one thing, but having it as an alarm for your 8.00am classes? <em> God, </em>literally the worst decision I could have made!”</p>
<p>Business Management majors had surprisingly three 8.00am classes that semester, and because Baekhyun reset his alarm tone in the second half of the semester, meaning the <em> busier </em> half of the semester, he ended up absolutely <em> hating </em> the tone.</p>
<p>“I changed it back the moment I realised I started hating it though—I’m not a bad boyfriend okay! It was Yeol’s first ever piece and he gave it to me, I couldn’t let myself hate it, that’d be way too mean.”</p>
<p>Baekhyun at this point of time was pretty much done with the second piece, and he expressed as such, so he wrapped it up by finishing the recounting of his episode with Chanyeol’s first ever piece—</p>
<p>“Now I use it as my ringtone! It’s specific only to Chanyeol, so every time the jingle plays I know it’s him, and this is gonna sound really sappy but I get happy because not only is the music playing my boyfriend’s first ever launchpad song, but I’m also gonna hear my boyfriend’s voice the moment I pick up the phone!”</p>
<p>— and playing the piece he made.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>🐱 LoeyLion’s Music Festival Look 🐱</em> </b>
</p>
<p>“Alright,” a clap of hands and twin smiles, “and with that, we’ve come to the end of this week’s video!” A round of applause followed, both Chanyeol and Baekhyun clapping furiously, only getting faster and faster the more their noses scrunched.</p>
<p>They were now in Baekhyun’s studio, with Chanyeol sporting a full face of makeup— his left eye done up a little asymmetrically to his right, his cheeks (very) sunken in, lips a soft nude, and a rosey blush dusting his cheeks. It was comical at first, what with Baekhyun even going so far as to outright <em> laugh </em> the moment Chanyeol called him in to show his final artwork, but the latter didn’t take any offense.</p>
<p>After all, Chanyeol can understand a beginner’s work, but even he knows where the line is drawn between<em> lack of experience </em> and <em> zero experience. </em> Though, the only redeeming factor of his look— the one thing about his makeup that saved his entire face and his potential future career in makeup was the highlight; it looked expertly done, a perfect streak across the tops of his cheekbones and the tip of his nose, pulling it all together and making the look seem <em> artfully </em> bad.</p>
<p>Which, of course, Baekhyun can’t fault. One can’t go wrong with <em> Fenty Beauty </em> after all.</p>
<p>Baekhyun himself had then re-created the look, using the same palettes and shades but with the skill of a professional who’s doing this for roughly six years now, which was why Chanyeol’s mumble of <em> “That was </em> exactly <em> the look I was going for” </em> came as no surprise.</p>
<p>He received a kiss on his cheek for that, but it wasn’t until Baekhyun was sputtering between his lips and his brows were scrunching did he realise—</p>
<p>“You didn’t set your makeup?”</p>
<p>“... So that’s what I missed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But anyway! Thank you guys so much for watching BunnyByun and LoeyStudio!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, we’ve received lots of comments asking us to either collab or do a crossover, and we hope this week’s video sufficed! It was actually tons of fun, and I’m quite surprised we never thought of doing this earlier.” Chanyeol sent a look over to the other, a soft smile gracing his features.</p>
<p>“... That’s because we both thought we sucked at the other’s professional work, Yeol.”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>“... Right.”</p>
<p>Twin snorts, twin laughter.</p>
<p>“— Okay okay, it’s about time we wrap this up!”</p>
<p>“If you’d like to see more of these videos, do comment down below! Also, if you have more ideas for videos I could do together with Baek, do let him know down in the comments too!”</p>
<p>“Yup~ Once again, we hope you enjoyed this week’s video, and don’t forget to check out <em> LoeyStudio’s </em>video as well, where I struggled to make music entirely on my own—” a point at the top right of the screen, “— and lastly, don’t forget to like, subscribe, and to hit that bell icon to receive notifications every time I upload!”</p>
<p>“Until now, this has been <em> LoeyStudio </em> and <em> BunnyByun, </em> till next week! Goodbye!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b><em>Kim Jisoo 🌸<br/>
</em> </b> <em> This was so so cute to watch hahaha. Here I was expecting one of Bunny’s videos but instead we got Loey struggling with eyeliner~ It was so hilarious and refreshing! ^^ And don’t worry Loey, your makeup skills are great for a beginner! With a little more polishing, I think you might be able to start your own makeup channel! 👍<br/>
</em> <em> 👍5.7K     👎327<br/>
</em> <em> ˄ Hide 590 replies </em></p>
<p><b><em>A Haewonnie<br/>
</em> </b> <em> This was the bestttttt I loved every single second of it! Honestly I wouldn’t mind seeing more of these videos, where you guys try out each other’s careers! But cute boyfriend videos sound so so so cute too… Ah I don’t know anymore honestly I’ll watch anything you guys put out, even if its just the both of you breathing LOL 😂😂<br/>
</em> <em> 👍4.6K     👎261<br/>
</em> <em> ˄ Hide 706 replies </em></p>
<p><b> <em>BunnyHyunnie <br/>
</em> </b> <em> IS THIS A DREAM?! MY FAVOURITE YOUTUBER COUPLE FINALLY DOING A CROSSOVER?! TTTTTT ohmygod this was so so so ADORABLE!! When I tell you I legit SCREAMED when I found out what this week’s video was going to be ahhhh!!! I also watched LoeyStudio’s video and ohmygod you two!!! Are just!!! The cutest!!!! THE CUTEST!!!!!!! <br/>
</em> <em> 👍8.4K     👎256<br/>
</em> <em> ˄ Hide 622 replies </em></p>
<p><b> <em>     BunnyByun<br/>
</em> </b> <em>      Thank you~~ &gt;&lt; We’re happy you enjoyed it!! ♡＾▽＾♡</em><br/>
      <em> 👍9.8K     👎187<br/>
     </em> <em> ˄ Hide 543 replies </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I procrastinate on other fics by writing other fics :P</p>
<p>If you'd like to see more YouTuber boyfriends do let me know in the comments!! I'm also open to suggestions~ ^^ Thank you for reading, and have a great week ahead!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>